High School Vampire: Senior Year!
by animelvr21100
Summary: This is a sequal story to High School Vampire. They go to school in Vamp and things change alot. Will there be new love? Will there be new powers? Will they have any new enemys? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is the other part of High School Vampire. This part is senior year. I hope you like it!**_

_**SPOV:**_

_I'm finally a Senior! I cannot believe that it has been two years since I have meet Laiyla, meet some vampires, get awesome powers and find the love of my life. It has been pretty quiet since Laiyla became queen of Vamp. Nathan and I are her loyal guards. Our powers have really grown since the fight. My parents and my sisters are still away, so I still live alone. It can get pretty lonely, but I deal with it. I cannot wait because school starts tomorrow! Laiyla and Ryan have been away all summer and they finally come back today! I think we are all meeting up at Ryan and Laiyla's house. I don't know what will happen!_

_I just got done cleaning, when my phone lit up. I looked at the screen and it said "Text message." I opened up my phone and it is a text from Ryan. I opened it up and it said "We are coming over in a half hour. Love, Ryan." Well, since they are coming over, I will order some pizza. Before I was about to order, Nathan came in with boxes of pizza. He is always on time. He dropped the pizza on the table and picked me up. He started to kiss me more and more while he was carrying me. I think this is becoming a make out session. Idk! This lasted about ten minutes, when he started to pull down my bra straps. I was able to stop him, but he got a bit pissed. I still continued to kiss him, when I heard the door open. Laiyla and Ryan were at the door with their eyes wide open. Ryan said "Well this is aquard." Nathan and I got up quickly and I ran over to Laiyla so I could give her a hug. Nathan greeted Ryan also. We all sat down and talked about a whole bunch of crap! Laiyla and I talked about guys and fashions in Vamp, while Ryan and Nathan talked about cars and weapons. We had a good time while chilling. I popped in a movie while everyone else got comfy. The guys wanted to watch Transformers, which I have seen like a million times! I headed upstairs so I could get a shower. The water felt good on my skin and the heat cleared up my head. I keep on thinking how Nathan wanted to take it further. I would never imagine him doing that. Like half of me wanted to do it, but the other half was pulling me back. My mind is so confused!_

_I finally got out and I wrapped a towel me because I forgot to bring in clothes with me. I have been so stupid lately! I walked out and I see Ryan, sitting on my bed. He looked shocked and he caught me off guard. He said "This day has been stranger by the hour." I stood there in a daze and then he took off his shirt. He said "Here, change into it, will you?" I grabbed it and ran to the bathroom. It is a football jersey, so it fit me well. I sat down on the bed next to him. I said "So what do you want to talk about?" He looked down at the book that he was holding. He opened it and it is a book of all of his drawings. They are really good! He has a lot of talent. He said "I drew some of the things from Vamp so you can have a look." I flipped through the book and there is pictures of gardens, ballrooms, and kids playing. I flipped the page and it is a picture of Laiyla, looking off at the distance. It is really good. Ryan sighed and I said "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" He sighed again and said "I love Laiyla, but I want to go to this college for arts. I wanted your opinion on if I should go or not." He handed me a piece of paper with the college on it. I know the college because I was looking at going there myself. He kept on sighing. It keeps on making me sad. He sat down on the ground and I laid on the bed. I said "You know, we still have a year so you still have time. See what happens this year and then you can take it from there. Laiyla will be happy for you either way." He looked at the book again and smiled. He looked up at me and said "You are right. I still have a year and it will be the best year ever!" I smiled at him and I gave him a kiss on the cheek as I walked out. He grabbed my hand and kissed me! It caught me off guard. His lips are so soft. He said "I am sorry if I scared you." I smiled and said "It's okay. It's all good." He laughed and he left the room. I threw on some underwear and ran downstairs. I sat in Nathans lap and he held me the whole time. It is kinda funny because the guys kept on switching us two girls so we take turns sitting on each lap. They are so stupid sometimes!_

_I fell asleep during the movie because I was so tired. I started having a dream about the first day. I was sitting at my desk and I am looking around at all of the Seniors and they all have chokers on. I finally realized that they are all vampires! Holy shit! They all have red eyes and they are looking at me, like they are hungry. I am getting like really scared, but then I woke up sweating and screaming. Ryan ran up to me and grabbed me. He held me while I calmed down. He knew exactly what it was. I started to cry more and more, but he held me even tighter so I would stop, which worked. He said "Did you have the same dream, in the classroom?" I shook my head yes and then he picked me up bridal style and sat me in his lap. He has gotten really strong since he last picked me up. He continued to hold me, like I was his girlfriend. I asked "Is there something going on between you and Laiyla?" He sighed and said "She has been acting strange ever since we got our memories back. She is acting more like royalty, and that;s not like her at all. She's changed over the summer. It's like she is not the Laiyla that I know and love." He put his head on my shoulder and sighed. I hate seeing him like this, but I have also seen a change in Laiyla. She has been spending more times with Nathan and she has been very much like a blonde. It is like she is a barbie doll with black and blue hair. He laid his head in my lap and I started to feel his hair. I just want to give him comfort and support. I heard him say "Hey, can I ask you a question?" I shook my head yes and he said "Laiyla and I have to take half of the year in Vamp at the high school. Could you and Nathan come for that half of year with us?" School in Vamp. It sounds pretty cool. I might enjoy it! I said "I am all for it, but I will ask Nathan." Ryan smiled and closed his eyes. I started to fall asleep a little and then I fell into a deep sleep. I was sleeping, but I can feel Ryan get up and move me. I felt him lay me on my bed, but my head was on his stomach. I think we actually traded spots. Then, I am seeing like outside of my body. I see me laying down and my head is on Ryan's stomach. He keeps on stroking my hair. Then I hear him saying "You have been the only one that has ever really understood me, not even Nathan understands me. You are like my little sister. You are the best and I will love you forever." Then he kissed me again! I can feel his kiss. I think that it's sweet that he sees me as his little sister. I finally felt like going into my body and then I fell asleep again. This has been some night!_

_I woke up on the couch and I am in Nathans lap. He said "Good morning sleepy head. Ryan and Laiyla went to Starbucks so then we can help you pack." I sat up and said "Pack for what?" He laughed and said "You silly, we are moving to Vamp for five months. We leave tomorrow." I shook my head in confusion. I screamed "We are leaving tomorrow?" He shook his head yes and I jumped up. How can I pack in one day? I have to start now! Nathan got up so he could calm me down. He said "It's okay, you are only packing your personal things. Ryan and Laiyla will give you more information when they get back." Well that relieved me a bit. I am better now! Nathan leaned in for a good morning kiss. It feels nice to kiss my own boyfriend for a change. _

_We waited for a bit and then they came back with coffee and a bite to eat. We all hung out in the kitchen. I continued going off at Ryan for not telling me that I had a day to pack. Laiyla kept on laughing, while Nathan tried to calm me down, which did not succeed. Ryan kept on apologizing for not telling that part. I didn't pay much attention to him because I kept on looking at Laiyla and how she laughed like normal, but she stopped when she knew that I was looking at her. Something has really changed in her, but I do not know what. _

_Everyone finished and they went home so I could pack. I asked Laiyla to stay and she accepted. We started to pack a bag, even though she assured me that I could borrow some of her stuff and that I can come back every other weekend. While we were packing, I asked her "What happened in Vamp? You have been acting strange lately." She stopped for a minute and said "My periods last two months at a time, and I tend to act differently, so that's why. Was Ryan asking you why I was acting different?" I shook my head yes and she laughed. I am glad that it is nothing serious. _

_We finally finished around four and Laiyla said that we should go to the mall. I said yes and we headed out. We spent most of our time in Hot Topic, JC Penny, Macy's, and Sephora. We took pictures of which outfits to get and we sent them to the guys, and the funny thing is that they are at the mall too, so we met up with them. I decided on a pair of purple black skinny jeans, a purple plaid shirt, a pair of purple and black high top converses, a purple Hello Kitty necklace and earnings. Laiyla got a pair of cargo pants, black sneakers, black tube top, blue bandana, silver earnings, and black gloves. She looks so laid back and comfy, but she also looks good in that look. We all decided to get Subway for dinner. It was really good! Ryan surprised all of us with a present. It is a charm bracelet! We all have the same one, one for each of us. Ryan's is a lacrosse stick, Nathans is a baseball bat, Laiyla's is a pair of converses, and my charm is a music note. There is another charm that says "Friends forever, no matter what." It is really sweet that he would get us all one. Nathan also put another charm on all of ours, which is a pair of fangs for Laiyla and Ryan and a bat for him and I. One for vampires, and one for protectors. We all went home so we could get rest for tomorrow. _

_I walked in and I have a message on the machine. It says "Hey Simone. It's Mom and Dad, just calling to let you know that we paid your tuition for half of the year and that the check was sent to school. Also, we sent you a present that will come in the mail tomorrow. Have fun on your trip to Tokyo!" I deleted the message and said "What the hell?" I guess Ryan told them that I am going on a trip. He is always prepared._

_I went upstairs and took a shower and packed a bit more. This will be the last night that I will be home. I feel kinda sad to leave, but kinda happy to get away for a while. I put on my robe, that is kinda like a dress, and started to pick out my jewlery. I heard a voice say "You know that you will have to pack a dress too." I turned around and fell to the floor. Ryan was sitting on the side of my window. He scared the living shit out of me! I screamed "Don't do that ever again!" He got up and handed me his hand so he could help me up. He gave me a hug and said "I'm sorry to scare you." It was kinda sweet, till I hit him on the head. He can be really sweet, but he can be an ass too. _

_He helped me pack more of my stuff so I don't have to do it tomorrow morning. I didn't have much more to pack, so it was kinda easy. We sat down and drunk some coffee. Ryan took a sip and asked "So did you find out what was up with Laiyla?" I smirked and said "She's on her period." Ryan rolled his eyes like he forgot. He said "I should of known. I'm one idiot." I laughed and gave him a hug. I said "You are an idiot at times." He said "Yea...hey!" I laughed again and said "I love you big brother." He relaxed and leaned back with me on his stomach. He whispered "I love you too little sis." I smiled and closed my eyes and fell asleep, again. I need to stop doing that when people are over!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**SPOV:**_

_ I woke up to my alarm going off. I don't remember setting it last night, but I guess Ryan did for me. I sat up and just realized that I am wearing Nathans sweatshirt. I found a note _

_next to my clock and opened it. It says "Nathan stopped by last night and he put his sweatshirt on you. We packed some more of your stuff and took your bags to Vamp already. We set out your _

_outfit for you and there is a package on the table from your parents. We will all come for you at nine. There is also coffee on the counter. Love, Nathan and Ryan." Those guys do so much for me, _

_that it lets me do whatever I want. I got up and headed downstairs, so I could get my coffee. It is really good! I went back up and got dressed and packed my purse. Laiyla told me not to bring _

_money, but I am anyway, just in case. I was ready by eight, so I watched some T.V. and ate some cereal. I popped in a DVD with Bleach on it and I watched that for a bit. I guess that I will bring _

_my anime DVDS, just to make sure. I will also bring my book and my ipod. I just finished packing, when I heard a horn outside. I grabbed my keys and locked the house. Everyone is in Nathans _

_truck. Laiyla and Ryan are in the front, while Nathan and I are in the back. He kept on putting his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. Laiyla kept on talking about Vamp and our _

_rooms. I didn't pay much attention to it because I want to see it for myself. _

_ We got to Ryan's house and there was a portal, waiting for us. I asked "Is that for us?" Ryan shook his head and stepped in. Nathan followed suit. Laiyla said "Come on Simone!" I _

_smiled and we both stepped in. When I opened my eyes, we were in Vamp. There is a lot of castles, buildings, houses, and schools. It looks some what normal, but there are vampires everywhere! _

_Laiyla grabbed my hand and we started to walk towards this big, huge castle. It is all stone and it is just huge! Holy shit! I hope that I don't get lost in there._

_ We walked through these two huge double doors. We walked into this huge room, where her parents are sitting, having tea. Her mom gets up and gives us all a hug. Her dad just _

_sat and greeted us. Her mom said "Welcome and thank you for coming here to take some classes here in Vamp. I don't know if Laiyla told you guys but you guys will be living here in the castle. _

_Everyone will have their own room and it is painted for your guys liking." We all smiled and she directed us to our room. She took the guys to their room while Laiyla took me to my room. We went _

_all the way to this one tower. We went up this big, iron staircase to this big room that is purple and black dots. It screams me! There is a bunch of anime and hello kitty stuff everywhere. And all of _

_the furniture is black and purple. I looked around and I have a huge bed, a desk, two dressers, a mirror, a closet, bathroom, and a window seat that looks out Vamp. It is so beautiful. I looked _

_around some more and I see pictures of my family and us four. But we are all in anime form. Ryan did an amazing job on it and it's even framed! This is the best room ever! I gave Laiyla a hug and _

_she asked "So I guess you like your room a lot?" I shook my head and she left the room, so I could take some time to chill. She said "Get washed up and meet us in the dining room for dinner." I _

_shook my head okay and I closed my door. I went to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. The water is much clearer than back home. There is all of my favorite soaps and stuff too! I guess _

_Nathan knew my favorite ones. I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I looked through all of my drawers and finally found the perfect outfit! I put on a black skirt and a white top with some _

_black converses and I put my hair in low pigtails. I also wore my charm bracelet and my black choker. I look pretty good! I put on some make up and some perfume that Laiyla gave me and headed _

_downstairs. I have no idea where I am going, but I guess I will find out soon enough!_

_ I have been going around in circles for a half hour now! This sucks ass! I know I am stupid, but I didn't know that I was that stupid! I decided to go down this one hall, which I _

_don't remember. I also went down a staircase and I opened this one door and I fell! I fell into this room with a book shelve, full of these books about Vamp history, powers, and weapons. I opened _

_the book that talks about royalty. I opened to a page and something fell out. I closed the book and I picked up the paper. I opened it and it is a map of the school. It shows that there is a secret _

_room. I took the map and I put the book back and went out the room. I finally found the dinning room and everyone was sitting down, except for Laiyla's dad. Laiyla said "Did you get lost?" I shook _

_my head and sat next to her. We ate some food, but I went back to my room early. Everyone asked me if they wanted them to walk me back, but I declined. I want to read this map some more!_

_ I got back and I laid the map on my bed and kept on looking at it. It looks like it goes underground. As I am looking at it, I hear a knock on the door. I said "Come in." and the _

_door opened. Laiyla's dad came in, but luckily, I hid the map in one of my drawers. He walked in and said "So how was dinner? I am sorry that I didn't join you guys, but I have not been feeling _

_very well." I sighed of relief, but it didn't last very long, until he said "I know you went in the book room. There is some dangerous stuff in there, so I would like it if you didn't go in there anymore. _

_Also, did anything fall out of the books?" I shook my head no and he got up to leave. He look back and said "Goodnight Simone, sweet dreams." Man, does he scare me. I will have to work on _

_getting use to him. I closed the door and I decided to get into my pajamas. While I was taking off my shirt, I heard a voice say "So what did you find in the room?" I got scared and fell to the floor. _

_I looked near the window and Ryan was sitting on the edge. He needs to stop scaring me like that and he needs to stop coming in through windows! I got up and sat on my bed. Ryan got up and _

_handed me a box. He said "Here's a present for making you come here." I opened it and it is a pair of Hello Kitty shorts and a black Hello Kitty shirt. There is also a pair of Hello Kitty slippers. I _

_smiled and hugged Ryan. He knew that was a thank you. I put them on, but it felt kinda weird that he is watching me, but I am okay with it. I finished and I sat on my bed, while drawing a picture _

_of Laiyla and Ryan. He gave me some pointers to help me, even though they really didn't help. It was really nice, hanging out with my big brother, until Nathan had to interrupt us. He came in and _

_watched me draw, but the only problem was I forgot my color pencils at home. I knew I forgot something! Luckily, Ryan had a pack and he gave it to me. I finally finished by four in the morning, _

_but it looked amazing! The funny thing was that Ryan drew a picture of me and Nathan together. He always has to copy me some how. _

_ I finally fell asleep, but I fell asleep on Nathan and Ryan was on the window. It was nice that I got some opinion on my artwork for a change. I heard the door open, but I have _

_no clue who it is. I am too tired to open my eyes. I heard a voice say "This is amazing. This is awesome artwork. I don't think they'll mind if I take it and frame it." Then I heard the door shut. Yep, _

_that was Laiyla, for sure._

_ I got woken up to the sound of my alarm going off. I guess the guys set it for me again. I sat up and I see a uniform hanging up on my closet door. I got to look at it and it is a _

_plaid skirt, white shirt, black tie and a pair of heels. There is also a note that says "Here's the school uniform. Put it on and meet us in the study. -Laiyla" It is really a cute uniform! I put it on, _

_along with my charm bracelet and my necklace. I put my hair back in a tiny pony tail and I put a black ribbon around it. I also put in a pair of black and purple bat earnings. I put on some make up _

_and I grabbed my bag. I looked in the mirror one more last time and I ran downstairs. I got in the study and everyone was in their uniforms. Everyone looks awesome! Laiyla is wearing the same _

_thing, except for her vampire necklace, and blue and black fang earnings. The guys are wearing a pair of black slacks, white shirt, black tie and a pair of black shoes. They are also wearing their _

_piercings too. They look H.O.T.! I smiled and took a seat next to Laiyla. Her mom said "Here are your schedules and I hope you have a great first day. You guys all have the same classes, except _

_for your powers class. Simone also has a different class then you guys." Everyone looked confused and Laiyla said "What's the different class mom?" Her mom acted like she didn't know. I looked _

_on my schedule and it only has a room number on it. That is a bit strange, but I guess I will find out. We all got up and headed out to school. We walked because it was only around the corner. It _

_got kinda annoying because every person said hi to Laiyla and Ryan. But Nathan distracted me so I wouldn't pay much attention, and it actually worked! _

_ We finally got to the school and it is huge as shit! It is like the size of six castles put together into one! I just stood there with my mouth open for a bit, until Laiyla closed my _

_mouth and grabbed my hand. I cannot believe that the school is that big. Like how many vampires go here? I'm kinda scared for that question to be answered. Everyone kept on greeting us _

_because I think we are like heroes or something like that. I will have to get use to this, big time._

_ We walked into class and took our seats near the back of the room. We all sat in the same row, which was the second to last row. It is kinda strange going to a school with all _

_vampires, but I guess I can't be helped. Laiyla and Ryan showed us some of their friends from Middle and Elementary school. Everyone is really sweet and kind to talk to. I have meet some girls _

_name Brianna, Emma and Brittany. Nathan meet some guys name Peter, Caleb, and Nick. I am so happy that the day has been going great!_

_ Lunch rolled around and we went to the cafe'. They really have some good food here and it's human food too! I am so gonna like it here! We all grabbed our food and sat down at _

_a table. It is really nice to see my friends everyday. Laiyla went through my bag and got out my schedule. She kept on looking at it like it is a person. I asked "Laiyla, what in the hell are you _

_doing?" She didn't answer me and continued to stare at it. I guess I will not be getting an answer out of her!_

_ We got up and I started to walk to the door, when a student pulled my arm and said "It's this way Simone." I looked at the girl and she looks pretty young, even younger than _

_middle school! I just __followed and didn't ask any questions. We finally got to the back of the school, to an old part of the wall. The girl waved her hand and a door showed up. She opened it and we _

_walked in. The room is like huge as shit! There are books, animals, and potions everywhere. I looked at the teacher and it is an old lady. I took my seat to the back, but there is only like four other _

_student here, and they are two girls and two guys. One of them is actually pretty cute. I took a seat next to him and then the teacher started to talk. She said "Welcome students! My name is Ms. _

_Streets, but you can call me Sara. This class is a special class for students with some amazing power, and you might just get more. You will be studying your powers, but you cannot tell anyone _

_about this class because then other people might try to get in. We will have a great year together!" Wait! This is a powers class, but on my schedule it says cooking class. I guess things happen _

_for a reason! She made us get up and tell each other about one another. The one girl is name Rose and she is the daughter of Dracula. (Which I did not still existed.) The other girl is name Star _

_and she is the daughter of Vladimir. The one guy is name Sam and he is Star's sister. The last guy, which is so hot, is name Matt and he is the son of Yuuki and Kaname. I remember those two _

_now. They are brother and sister and got married. I think they are Laiyla's cousins, but all I know is that he is smoking hot! He kept on looking at me though, but I did not mind it. _

_ The class finally ended and I went to my last period, which is gym. I don't hate it, but I can go without it. I got to the locker room and changed into the uniform, which was _

_really short black shorts and a white tank top. I looked pretty good in this uniform! I think I can pull it off! I got out there and I meet up with with the rest of the gang. Nathan couldn't stop looking _

_at me like I was a prize, until I slapped him in the face. When I did that, I saw Matt walking around. He was laughing at me and Nathan, and that is when I got so embarrassed! I feel like a fool, _

_but I always make a fool of myself so I guess it works out. We got into line and did sprints, which is what I love! I was the fastest one out there, but it was between me and Ryan. They had a _

_competition to see who can run the longest, and the last two just had to be me and Ryan. I hope I can out run him, and I finally did. I kept on running and I ended up doing 150 laps. I passed out _

_when I finished, and Ryan caught me as a "I am a sore loser" present. I ended up having to go back to the castle because I am dehydrated. Ryan laid me on my bed and they covered me in ice and _

_made em drink a lot of water and Powerade. And then I passed out again..._


	3. Chapter 3

_I woke up and I looked over at the clock and it says 12:00 A.M. Holy shit! I slept the day away! I saw Ryan sleeping on the bench with Laiyla and Nathan is on the floor next to me. I _

_got up slowly and walked downstairs so I can get something to eat. I wonder what is good st this hour! I ended up making a grilled cheese and I had some chips. There was some ice cream for _

_dessert, so I ate it. I hear foot steps and I freaked out, but it's just Laiyla's mom. She said "Hey Simone, how are you feeling sweetie?" I smiled and said "I am better, but I am just hungry." She _

_pushed me away from the pan and said "I will make it for you. You just relax." I am happy that she would cook for me, but it reminds me of mom a lot. I start to cry and she came over to comfort _

_me. She said "It's okay. I will be your second mom. I will always be here for you sweetie." I continued to cry, until she put food in my face and I shut up easily. It was really good too. We sat _

_around and ate some cereal, and I looked at the clock and it said "5:30" I gave her a hug and went upstairs so I could get ready. Everyone was still sleeping, so I went ahead of them. I walked by _

_myself and it was kinda nice because people said hi to me and stuff like that. I put in my earphones and I listened to some Kenny Chesney. I was dancing a bit, until I heard someone laugh behind _

_me. I turned around and it is Matt. I am so embarrassed right now! I stopped and he said "I guess you are listening to some Kenny?" I turned it off and said "Yea, how did you know?" He smirked _

_and said "For one, I can hear it coming out of your earphones, and two, he is one of my favorite country singers." I am happy now! He likes country music! Now we have something to talk about. _

_We walked to school together and he walked me to my class. He said "I will see you later in class." He gave me a hug and left. Omg! He gave me a hug! This is huge now! We will be _

_best friends for sure. I sat down and Laiyla, Ryan and Nathan ran into the classroom right when the bell rung. I said "Good morning guys." They all gave me the evil eye and faced the teacher. _

_They are funny when they are mad. _

_The day went on smoothly, until lunch time when Rose pulled me over and said "Matt said for you to meet him out by the garden." I am a bit confused, but I did what she said _

_and headed out there. I apologized to the guys and walked to the garden. I didn't know which one she said, but I found it. Matt was waiting for me and he had a pad of paper and a pencil in his _

_hand. He said "Have a seat. I want to draw you." I am so happy now! He is drawing me! Could this day get any better? Well it did. He had lunch for us and I ate while he drew me. He made me a _

_sandwich and gave me a red bull as a drink. It is so sweet that he packed me a lunch. He finally finished and it is amazing! I gave him a hug and we sat and ate some more. He has the prettiest _

_eyes and he has the best hair ever! What am I saying? I have a boyfriend for crying out loud! I heard him say "So do you draw at all?" I grabbed my notebook out that has all of my drawings and I _

_showed it to him. He flipped through it for a bit and looked at me. He said "This is really good. You are getting there. So you like country music, draw, like anime, and you have the best style ever. _

_You are my new best friend!" I clapped my heads and he picked me up, like literally picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. I kicked and yelled so he would let me down, but he didn't listen. _

_But he finally put me down after five minutes. When he did, he said "Okay, now show me your power." He caught me off guard for a minute, but I changed into my form and showed off some of _

_my power. I don't think he was interested in my power and more into my outfit. He said "Wow, I am impressed. But change back so we can head to class." I did what he said and we headed to _

_class. We were the first one there and we took our seats and did the drill. I copied off of him because I had no idea what the answer was, and he didn't mind it at all. _

_Everyone showed up and we started class. The teacher told us to focus our power in our core, so we would control it easier. I had no idea what it meant, until Matt explained it to _

_me a bit better. It seems like he knows everything, just like Ryan. We finished taking our little quiz and we paired up into partners for a trust exercise, which is kinda dumb, but I trusted Matt a lot, _

_so it wasn't a problem. He caught me first but when I fell over, the bell rung and he didn't catch me! I fell and I hit my head on the table and I passed out again. This is so annoying!_

_I woke up laying in a bed. I think I am in the nurses office, but I am not so sure. The nurse ran over and felt my head. She said "Gosh, this is the second day in the roll that you _

_have been here. How do you feel sweetie?" I sat up and I still feel light headed, but I pretended like I am okay. She let me go home early and I started to walk, but I feel dizzy as shit. I heard _

_someone call my name and it sounds like Matt. I turned around and he caught me as soon as I fell to the ground. He carried me and I passed out again..._

_I woke up in a black room and everything is black and silver. Matt was sitting in a chair, drawing some more. I moaned and he noticed it right away. He said "Well good afternoon _

_sleeping beauty. Do you want anything?" I shook my head yes and he grabbed a tray from behind him. It is some Chinese food and a soda. He sat next to me and he helped me eat, since I still _

_feel lightheaded. It seems like he does not mind at all. I heard the door open and his mom and dad came in. They are so beautiful. His mom came over and felt my head. She said "How are you _

_feeling sweetie?" I said "I still feel dizzy." She put her hand on my shoulder and said "I called Laiyla's mom and they will be over soon to get you. You got a concussion, but with some rest, you will _

_be up and going in no time. And by the way, my name is Yuuki and this is Matt's dad Kanamae. If you need anything. Let us know, okay?" I shook my head okay and they left the room. Matt put _

_the tray back and he went to his closet. He picked out a black pull-over sweatshirt. He handed it to me and said "Go ahead and put it on. You must be cold." I took off my shirt and I put it on. Matt _

_came over and held me in his arms. I feel so safe now. I fell asleep a bit, but I felt him move me. I am too tired to open my eyes and look, so I will let him carry me. I felt him put something on _

_me, like a bracelet or something, but I guess I will find out later.._

_I__ woke up in my bed and I was not wearing Matt's sweatshirt. I got up and I wobbled over and changed into it. I laid back down and I put some music on. I heard a voice say "So I _

_guess you are feeling a little bit better?" I freaked out and jumped out of bed. I seriously need to teach him about privacy!_

_Ryan got up and walked towards me and sat next to me. He grabbed my hand and asked "So what is up with you and Matt? It's like you two are dating or something like that." _

_Dating! Where in the hell would he get that from! Were just friends! I got up and yelled to him "There is nothing between me and Matt! We are just great friends, that's all!" He got up and hugged _

_me as an "I'm sorry that I asked that question" present. He really pisses me off easily! I laid on my bed with my feet up and Ryan grabbed a pencil and pad of paper and started to draw me again. I _

_guess he got bored easily. He asked "So tell me more about Matt. What is he like?" I had to think about that actually. I said "Well he is sweet, kind, likes drawing, likes country music and would do _

_anything for me. We are in the same class, so he helps me out a lot and his parents are really sweet too. I can call him my other older brother I guess." Ryan sighed as he drew more. He handed _

_me the pad and it was really cute! H laid next to me as we watched some C.S.I. Miami and we ate some junk food. I have actually gotten skinnier, since my parents and my sisters left, but I have _

_gotten faster because of that, but it has it's down sides too. I guess I should start eating healthier. I laid on his abs, as he asked me some more questions on my studies, schedule, friends, and _

_my health. I started to drift off into la la land, until I heard Ryan whisper "Be careful around Matt and his family, okay?" I shook my head yes and I fell asleep. I woke up at school, and Nathan got _

_in a fight with some guys and he got really hurt. Then, the guys went towards Ryan's body and started to attack him more. He was already bleeding like crazy and so was Nathan. I screamed and I _

_woke up to the sound of my alarm clock playing to The Boys Of Fall by Kenny Chesney. I jumped up and got my uniform on. I put my hair in pig tails and I put on my make up and my bracelet and _

_my choker. I grabbed my bag and slid down the staircase into the dinning room, where everyone was. I ate some cereal and had lots of orange juice and some water. Everything seemed a lot _

_better today. Everyone is happy and cheerful. I walked next to Nathan and I grabbed his hand. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss. We walked side by side, until he and Ryan started to talk about _

_lacrosse and baseball. Laiyla was also walking with Brittany, so she was busy. I decided to take out my Ipod and listen to some music. I listened to Rondo by Mu-Ray. It is one of my favorite songs! _

_As I am walking, I felt someone jump on my shoulder. It is Sam! He scared the shit out of me! I screamed "Don't scare me like that!" He put on a frown and I gave him a hug. We walked side by _

_side and he said "What music are you listening to?" Before I was able to answer, he took out one ear bud and started to listen with me. He stared to dance and I joined him. I guess he liked this _

_song too!_

_We got to school and he walked me to my class and gave me a hug. I sat down and Ryan, Laiyla and Nathan came up to me with a strange face. Laiyla asked "Why were you _

_walking with him? Do you know him?" I am freaking out! I want to tell her the truth, but I can't. I just said "He is in my cooking class. We are just buds, that's it." Laiyla smiled and sat back _

_down. That was a close one! I have to be careful around them about that subject. The day was pretty boring, until I got to my powers class. I took my seat next to Matt. He handed me his water _

_bottle and said "Here, you need to stay hydrated, so you don't pass out in gym again." I smiled and drank some of the water. Sara, my teacher walked in and said "Okay class, today will be the day _

_that you transform into your true powers. I want everyone to transform right now! I am kinda scared to show my powers, but then Matt grabbed my hand and said "You will be okay, trust me." I _

_smiled and I watched people transform into their form. Roses outfit is a red dress that is really tight with a pair of black heels. Her hair is in a tiny pony tail and she has red lip stick on. Star's outfit _

_is a pair of white skinny jeans and a black tank top. She is wearing a pair of black vans and her hair is down and she has a headband on. Sam's outfit is a pair of black cargo shorts, a white shirt, _

_his hair is really spiky and he has a pair of black sunglasses on his head. Next is Matt. He is wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a white shirt and a black dressy shirt that is open over top of that. He _

_has on a pair of black vans and he has on black earnings. He is so hot! Last was me. I transformed into my purple, white and black zebra print mini dress, with my black converses and my hair up _

_with some ribbon in my hair and I had the clips in my hair. Matt's mouth dropped and I laughed. It is funny seeing him like that. Sara told us to use our powers on our partner. I am kinda scared _

_to use them, but Matt assured me that I will not be hurt. I used my shield, my ray and my speed, while Matt used his ray, levetation, and his speed too. It was going well, until I felt something, _

_like a punch through me. That only meant one thing and one thing only, Nathan and Ryan are getting hurt, just like in my dream. I ran to where I saw it last night and a gang of vampires attacked _

_t__hem. They are laying on the ground, bleeding. The guys saw me and then I noticed that they are not vampires, they are something else. The biggest one looked towards me and said "Hey pretty _

_girl, do you know those guys?" I stood in my fighting stance and said "Yea, and you will pay the price for hurting them." They laughed and they came towards me. I put up my shield and I dodged _

_their attacks. The one advantage I have is that they are slow, and I am fast. I was able to dodge most of the attacks, but one caught me off guard and he punched me in the face. Another one _

_came and punched me in my ribs. He grabbed me and continued to break my ribs. I could not break free of his grip at all. This sucks ass! The one holding me asked "Any last words before I kill you _

_sweetie?" I channeled all of my energy and busted through his hand. I said "Don't call me that ever again!" I trapped them all together and ties them up with my magic ribbon. The teacher came _

_and was in shock. Everyone followed her and smiled. I fell to the ground from the pain in my ribs, but luckily, Matt caught me. He said "You were amazing, but you need to stop getting hurt." I _

_smiled and hugged him. The ambulance came and took Ryan and Nathan away, with me in it too, just to make sure I was okay and nothing else was hurt. I held Ryan and Nathans hand, while _

_they were passed out. I smiled and fell asleep next to him. I hope they will be okay..._


	4. Chapter 4

_ I woke up in Matt's bed again. I am all by myself now and it is pretty dark. I tried to sit up, but pain shot through my ribs. Oh I forgot, I broke some of my ribs! Duh! That makes sense _

_now. I leaned over to turn on the light, but Matt's mom came in and turned it on for me. She sat down next to me on the bed and started to talk. "How are you feeling sweetie? Do you need _

_anything." I sighed and looked and said "Where's Matt? I want to see him." She pointed towards the bathroom door and then I heard the water. I shook my head like oh, and she left the room. I _

_sunk back down in the bed and Matt came out. He was shirtless and he is hot! He looked at me and walked towards me. He felt my forehead for some strange reason and said "How are you feeling _

_babe. Do you need anything?" I grabbed his hand and he smiled. I said "How is Ryan and Nathan?" He sighed again and I knew that means it is bad news. He said "Well Ryan major brain damage _

_and cracked his skull. He also broke some bones, got a concussion, and has many scars. As for Nathan, he almost died from the loss of blood. The same damages are for Ryan, but more servire. _

_They are both in a comma now. The doctors are watching them closely. As for you, you broke some ribs and have a concussion as well, but they sent you home. Laiyla could not handle the pain, _

_so she went on vacation for a week or so, so you will be staying here until you get better and when Laiyla comes back." I am happy that I get to stay here, but I am worried about everyone. I hope _

_that everything will get better. Matt looked at me like I need some food, so he picked me up bridal style and carried me downstairs. He took me to the study, where his mom and dad were. His _

_mom was playing a game, while his dad was reading the paper. They both looked at me and Matt sat me down on the couch. He went to his parents and his mom said "What would you like to eat _

_Simone?" I actually had no idea what I wanted, but I didn't want to get something that they would not like too. Matt knew that I could not decide and he suggested pizza. His dad was okay with _

_that. We ordered two pizzas, one with onions, banana peppers, and bacon. That is my favorite kind of pizza. It is also Matt's favorite too. We also got some soda and some bread sticks. It feels good _

_to eat some pizza again. I think the last time I had pizza was the last time we all stayed over at my house. I keep on thinking about how we had some good times. I started to cry. Matt held me as _

_I cried. He understands me all the time. It is like he knows what I am thinking at the same time. I feel so comfy in his arms. I miss having someone that will hold me like that. Matt stuffed my _

_slice of pizza in my face so I would stop crying, and it worked like magic! He kept on trying to make me laugh, but it hurt like hell to laugh. He realized that and stopped and continued to eat. We all _

_sat downstairs and watched Americas Got Talent. It is funny as hell! I started to get sleepy and at the end of the show, Matt carried me upstairs to his room. He took out a pair of sweat pants, and _

_I changed into them. I laid in bed, and Matt laid next to me. I have never had anyone really sleep with me like this, but I actually like it a lot. He held me by his chest and tried to get me to get to _

_sleep, but it did no good. He realized that and I started to sing American Honey by Sugarland. He started to sing with me. He is an amazing singer. We make and awesome duo! I like spending time _

_with him. He makes me feel really special. I just hope that I don't break anymore ribs! _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**SPOV:**_

_ I woke up in Matt's arms once again. He is still so warm and I can feel all of his abs. All twelve of them! I still cannot he has that many abs on his body! I opened my eyes and he was _

_sound asleep. He is so cute when hes asleep! He looks like a puppy! He is so adorable! I giggled and he woke up. Holy shit! He looked at me and said "What are you laughing at?" I closed my eyes _

_and pretended to sleep. He grabbed my cheeks and he made me laugh. I opened my eyes again and he got up. He picked me up bridal style and took me to the bathroom. He started to run a bath _

_for me. I have no idea what he is doing, and I would like to know! He looked at me and said "Here, now you can take a bath. If you need help, you can holler out." When he walked away, I grabbed _

_his hand because I need some serious help. I can't lift myself up or nothing! He smiled and help me undress. He looked like he is shock, and I was shocked that I asked for help. My own boyfriend _

_hasn't even seen me naked and yet, Matt is helping me. He seemed like he didn't mind, even though I bet you he does mind, a lot!_

_**MPOV:**_

_Holy shit! She needs help getting her clothes off! I am like freaking out here. I have never seen a girl naked before. It's like porno, but it's my best friend that I love. But I will help her because she _

_needs help. Maybe I will use some of my magic to heel her ribs some, but I am still not sure about it. I will talk to my dad about it and see. I feel bad that Simone is all alone and all of her friends _

_are either injured or depressed about what happened. I know that they were looking for Simone and Laiyla. They were Troy's gang; I just know it!_

_**SPOV:**_

_Matt helped me get undressed and help me pour water on my back. I am hurting like shit! Damn, this sucks! He got me out and wrapped a towel around me. He carried me bridal style out of the _

_bathroom, when his mom came in. She was in shock and said "Matt, what the hell are you doing?" He sat me down and before he opened his mouth, I said "He carried me out of the bathroom. _

_Don't worry, he hasn't seen anything or done anything." She sighed with relief and he looked at me and I winked to him. He walked out of the room and his mom closed the door. She said "I have _

_some clothes here that will fit you, since we are the same size." She handed me a pair of skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and my underwear that she washed. I am so glad that Matt has a cool mom. _

_She helped me change into them and she blow dried my hair too. She braided some pigtails and put some blue ribbon on the end. It is so cute! I love it! Matt and his dad came in and Matt's mouth _

_was open. His dad tapped his shoulder and he said "You look really cute." I smiled and thanked him. His dad looked at his mom and she said "Hey Simone, how about you and me do some girlie _

_stuff, while Matt goes to school for a bit." I said okay and Matt carried me downstairs. I gave him a hug and I gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. He blushed and was really cute. He left _

_and we did some girlie stuff. She painted my nails and did my make up for fun. Laiyla's mom also came by and we hung out too. She was really worried about me and brought me some stuff that _

_Laiyla wanted me to have. It came with a note and it said "I am so sorry that I left you alone so sudden. I have been going through some hard stuff, so I will be gone until the guys woke up. I got _

_you some stuff that will make you feel better. I hope you recover well and be careful. Please don't get hurt anymore please! Xoxo, Laiyla." I opened the box and it had some pocky, a cream soda, a _

_cute t-shirt, her Kyo sweatshirt and Ryan's sweatpants. It also has a picture of all of us and it has one of my black tank tops. I smiled and we continued to chill. Matt's dad came in and helped with _

_my work that I have missed. He is a really good teacher! I wish he was my teacher all of the time! Matt came in the door with a package in his hand. I wonder what it is! He came over and sat _

_next to me. He put the box on my lap and said "Open it. I think you will love it!" I opened it and it is a necklace with a bell on it. I looked up at him and he said "Now I know where my kitty is at all _

_t__imes." I smiled and laid my head on him. He gave me a hug and said "You are welcome." I sat up, but I screamed in pain! He wrapped his arm around my shoulders so I would calm down. He had _

_a frown on his face like he felt bad for me. I didn't want him to feel bad for me, at all. I feel bad that he feels bad for me! Wow, isn't that a tongue twister! I laughed at myself and it made everyone _

_laugh, including Matt. That made me very happy._

_We sat and ate dinner. I asked Mrs. Yuuki about Nathan and Ryan. She said that there was no change. It made me sad, but Matt made a funny face and it made me laugh. He can be really funny _

_at times, especially when some one is sad. I didn't really want to eat sushi because it made my stomach turn, but I forced myself to eat to. Matt told me that I didn't have to eat it, but I did _

_anyway. But the dessert was great! Ms. Yuuki made a homemade vanilla coffee cake with some coffee. That made me feel a lot better! We all watched a movie called Shutter Island. It was kinda _

_boring, so Matt and I went upstairs and I looked at some of his drawings. He has pictures of landscapes, people, animals, and he drew some cartoons. They have some funny faces and they made _

_me laugh. I smiled and he smiled back at me. I looked in this one binder and it was full of pictures of me. He did an amazing job! I am amazed that he does such a good job. I wonder who would _

_win a drawing contest, Matt or Ryan? It would be funny to see them race against each other. I can just picture it now. I laughed again and Matt asked "What are you laughing at?" I just smiled _

_and shut up. He laughed too. _

_I laid my head down on Matt's stomach. I cannot stop thinking about the guys and Laiyla. Ugh! It kills me, and my ribs are still killing me! Matt starts to run his fingers through my hair and I start _

_to fall asleep. I took in a deep breath and I closed my eyes. I started to dream about all of us sitting at my house, watching movies and eating pizza, just like old times. It was nice to see everyone _

_laugh and smile. Then suddenly, everyone went away and I was left in the darkness. I could not see anything at all. Then, I felt someone bite into my neck. I started feel my skin burn and go _

_crazy! It was the worst experience I have ever had! I woke screaming and kicking. Matt wasn't there and the door is opened. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. It just hurt to much. I heard someone _

_come up the stairs quickly; but luckily it was Matt. He held me tightly, like he was holding on for dear life. But I kinda like it. His parents came up the stairs and his dad said "Do you want to do it _

_now son?" He shook his head yes and I shook mine in confusion. Matt laid me down on the bed and said "I am going to try my power on you, so I can try to heal your ribs." He put his hands on _

_my rib cage. I can feel the power flowing through me. I can feel my ribs becoming stronger, and I did not feel a thing. He removed his hands and I tried to sit up. It still hurt a bit, but I can deal _

_with it. I got up and started to walk a little bit, but I still limped around a bit. Matt looked at me and I gave him a hug. His parents smiled and went downstairs again. He sat me on the bed and _

_went into his closet. He grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants, a blue tank top, and my black and blue sweatshirt. He handed them to me and said "Come on, it's time to go to school." I smiled at him _

_and I got ready. I threw my hair up in a bun and slipped on my Underarmour flip flops. Matt grabbed my things and we headed out. We also met up with Sam on the way and we danced to some _

_music. Sam also gave me a piggy back ride and it was a lot of fun, even though Matt got a bit jealous and it was pretty funny. We got to school and Matt walked me to some of my classes and Sam _

_walked me to some. It is pretty fun hanging out with them and seeing them fight like the whole time. I am pretty entertained!_

_I finally get to my last period, which is my powers class. I walk in and Sara gave me a huge hug! She told everyone to transform into their power and do some practice shots. As I transformed, I _

_felt my ribs scream in pain, like they were on fire. The pain had shot through my blood, and I screamed in pain. I heard someone call my name and I opened my eyes again. I guess I had another _

_vision of the future. That scared me to death! We started to put together some potions and stuff and it is a lot of fun! I made a potion that changes your image. Matt made a memory potion and _

_Sam made a potion that makes you disappear. It is pretty easy to make potions actually. I should teach Nathan how to, but I forgot, I can't because this is a secret class! Duh! I am getting _

_stupider by the day!_

_Matt and I decided to go into town, since I have not been there and I have been living here for like three months. We stopped by the house and dropped off our stuff and headed out. We messed _

_around a bit and I looked at some of the shops. I had no idea that they have shops like back home! There's a Star Bucks, a Hot Topic, American eagle, and Hollister. Matt let me go in the shops and _

_l__ook around. We spent most of our time in Hot Topic. I got a Black Cat jacket, a shark backpack, a couple pair of skinny jeans, some screen tees with some good bands on them, a new pair of black _

_converses, and I got some earnings. Matt got some skinny jeans, screen tees,some cds, and he got a new lip earning. I felt bad that Matt bought all of my stuff, but I was buying him food, so it's _

_all good. He took my hand and ran into Hollister, which kinda scared me a little bit because I don't wear their clothes, but when I tried some stuff on, I fell in love! I ended up getting a strapless _

_dress, some skinny jeans, some shirts with their logo on, and a sweatshirt and one of their bags. Matt got a plaid shirt, some other shirts and a pair of jeans. I am go tired of him buying me stuff! _

_I am going to buy him some coffee now! I feel much better, even though he felt worse, but that's what he gets for buying me a bunch of stuff, even though I don't mind it one bit! _

_I wanted to go to the hospital for a bit, so I told Matt that I would meet him back at the house. It wasn't a far walk so it didn't take me long to get there. I got up to the front desk, and they told _

_me that Ryan was awake! I am so happy that hes okay! I got up to his room and he was sitting, watching T.V. I knocked on the door and he turned to me with the biggest smile ever! I gave him a _

_big hug and I said "Hey Brother! I missed you! How are you feeling?" He smiled at me and said "I have been better. I heard that Laiyla has been out of town for a while now and that you have _

_been staying at Matt's house." I shook my head to all of those answers. It seems like he knows everything at the back of his hand! We sat around and I told him about all of the stuff that has _

_been happening since he has been asleep. He looked down when I mentioned Nathans name. Something is up and I want to know what it is! I grabbed Ryan's hand and said "Ryan, what is going _

_on with Nathan?" He sighed and looked up at me. He said "Well I talked to his doctor and he said that since Nathan has been out for this long, he may not remember anything after he wakes up. I _

_am so sorry Simone. I wish there was something that I could do to help." I held back my tears, even though I wanted to cry my eyes out to him. Why would Nathan forget? I don't understand any _

_of this! Ryan kissed my cheek, saying like it will be okay. I put on a smile on my face and handed him my coffee, since they give nothing good here. I gave him one last hug and a kiss and walked _

_out. I also walked by Nathans room and peeked through the window. It is sad, seeing him like that. I closed my eyes and when I opened them back up, I saw another vision. A bed was going back _

_into the operating room, but I can't see who it is. I opened my eyes and ran out as fast as I can. I had to stop half way, since my ribs are still broken. I limped back and I saw Matt out running. He _

_ran over to me and caught me before I fell. He held me and kept on repeating "What happened?" I could not speak what so ever. It killed me to speak about Nathan. I don't want him to fight alone _

_on this. All I want is for him to wake up! _

_**MPOV:**_

_While I am holding Simone, a purple looking power shot out of her! It went into the sky and it is so powerful! I hear her screaming in pain from the inside and out. I have to do something, but I _

_don't want to use my power on her. If I do, it will make her mine, but I don't want them to find her. I guess I have no choice! I felt her neck and found the perfect spot. I stuck my fangs out and _

_stuck them into her. I can feel her power and she has the best blood that I have ever tasted. I just hope that I don't regret this later!_

_**SPOV:**_

_I woke up in Matt's bed, once again. I cannot remember anything that happened in the past two hours. I sat up and I heard the shower going, so I guess Matt is in it. I got up and grabbed his _

_sketch pad and opened up to a blank page and started to draw a picture of me and him and Sam. We are all in powers class in our power form. I looked at it when I was finished it without color and _

_i__t is funny. I started to color, when Matt put his arms around me and said "Well how do you feel after your nap?" I looked up at him and said "Pretty good, did I keep your waiting for something?" _

_He took my hand and leaded me to his parents room. His mom is sitting there, waiting for me. He pushed me and said "Here you go mom, she's all yours!" She caught me and said "Now let's get _

_started!" I am confused as shit! What is happening here? She leaded me to her closet and she has a purple dress that is sorta longish and had a cute pendent in the middle. There is also a pair of _

_black heels and a black headband that has a black rose on it. She handed me the dress and said "Get changed into it, so we can go the party. Come out when you are done." I wonder what party it _

_is? I hope I don't have to dance at it because I cannot dance what so ever! I put it on and I went back into the room. She was wearing a red dress and her hair was already together. She looks _

_hot! I sat down in the chair and she started to curl my hair. I sighed a bit and she asked "What's wrong sweetie? Are you wondering what the party is for?" I shook my head yes to her answer and _

_she giggled. She said "Well this is an annual party for the rich families here in Vamp. We have to go, since we are part of the royal family, and you are going as Matt's date." I sighed of relief that _

_this was a family affair. I wonder if Laiyla will be there; I hope so! She finished curling my hair and pinned it back. She also did my make up and I put the headband on. I slipped on my heels and _

_my choker and I headed downstairs. When I got to the top of staircase, Matt was at the bottom, waiting for me. He is all dressy and he looks so handsome! I walked down and he greeted me at _

_the bottom. He gave me a hug and I gave him a kiss on his cheek. He still freaked out, which made me laugh. He took something out of his pocket and it is a necklace with a black bat in it. It is so _

_cute! He put it on me and I gave him another hug. He grabbed my hand and walked out to the limo, where his parents were. We got in and I leaned on him. I hope nothing bad happens!_


	5. Chapter 5

_ We are sitting in the limo and I started to fall asleep, but Matt kept on waking me up by squeezing me tighter and tighter. It started to bother me a bit, but I got over it because he _

_just doesn't want me to fall asleep on him. The car finally stopped and Matt got out. He helped me get out and he held my hand. This mansion is huge as shit! Holy crap! I just hope that I don't _

_get lost in here!_

_ We walked up this big staircase and there are so many people here. Everyone is dressed in fancy stuff and everyone looks good, but they are all staring at me. I don't know if I should _

_talk or keep my mouth shut. Matt squeezed my hand and whispered in my ear "Stay close to me and you will be protected. Don't let go of my hand, at all." I am a bit confused, but it makes some _

_sense. I looked around the room, to see if Laiyla was here at all, but there is no sign of her. Matt kept on pulling me with him left and right. I am starting to get really annoyed at this, but luckily, _

_Matt's mom saved me and took me to the bathroom with her. She really is the best person ever!_

_ I went to the sink and freshened up a bit. Ms. Yuuki came up next to me and said "So how are you surviving with Matt? I know he can be a handful at parties." I giggled and said "No it's _

_okay, I am able to handle him, but thanks for saving me for a bit." She smiled and gave me a hug. We walked out and guess who was standing there, Matt. He gave me a hug and grabbed me _

_quickly and went outside. It is really nice outside. Music started to go and it is a slow song. Matt grabbed me and asked "Can I have this dance?" I smiled and we started to dance. I have really no _

_idea how to dance, so Matt lead the whole time. I kept on laughing about how I couldn't dance and Matt laughed at me too. I laid my head down on his chest and we stopped spinning. He held me _

_so tight; I really like it. The music was slow, but very suttle at the same time. The song actually sounds familiar; I don't know where I heard it, but I know this song. Matt looked at me with _

_concerned eyes. He asked "Simone, are you okay? You look sad?" I started to cry a little. All of our memories came back to me, which made me cry even more. Matt knew exactly what was up. He _

_held me as tight as he could and let me cry it out. I can feel his pain for me within his movements. They are all sad and depressed. It makes me even more sad. I felt him lift up my head. He _

_looked deeply into my eyes and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss is so warm. I closed my eyes and started to dream about me and Matt. We were laying on a cloud and he was holding me tight. I really _

_liked it. But Nathan is still in the back of my mind. I am still all torn up inside! I don't know what to do anymore! I opened up my eyes and Matt looked at me. He grabbed my hand and walked me _

_i__nside. People were all gathered and I could hear someone talking. It sounds like a girl, but I can't see who it is. Matt picked me up to let me look over the crowd. I see Laiyla's mom talking. I can't _

_exactly hear what she is saying, but she said something about Laiyla not being there. Matt puts me down and points at the stair case. Troy and some big guys are standing up there. He pulls me _

_outside and we change into our powers. We heard a scream and we ran in. Troy is holding Laiyla's mom by the neck and a bunch of his thugs were chasing people around. I held off most of them, _

_but it was a bit too much for me. Luckily, Matt came and saved me from them. I held off some more, until Laiyla came! She smiled at me and I said "What are you doing here? I thought you were _

_on vacation?" She smiled again and said "I was, but I knew something bad was gonna happen, so I came back to help." I smiled at her and we continued to defeat the thugs. They are a lot harder _

_to defeat this time, but we can manage. We finally defeated them all, and then we headed over to Troy. Matt pushed us two back and he said "Don't worry guys. I have business to deal with this guy." He walked over to him and knocked him out with one punch. That's my guy for you!_

_Everything finally calmed down and Laiyla pulled me to the side. She said "I have bad news about Nathan." I sighed and then she said "Nathan does not remember anyone, not even Ryan. I am so _

_sorry Simone." I started to cry once again. I cannot believe that this is happening. Why in the hell would this happen? Why would he forget me. His only girlfriend! Matt came over and held me, _

_along with Laiyla. This is the worst day ever! Laiyla looked at Matt and then Matt bit into me again and knocked me out..._

_**MPOV:**_

_ I hate seeing her like this. It tears me up inside. I looked at Laiyla and she gave me a hug. She said "It is a shame that he lost his memory. He does not remember Simone at all. Maybe _

_it is better if he forgets her. I shook my head no because I think that's wrong, even though she is mine anyway. Laiyla looked deep into me and she know that Simone was my mate. She knows _

_that she will become a vampire soon. I want to make her lives as best as possible until then, but it seems like I failed in that department. I picked up Simone and put her in the spare room. Laiyla _

_left so she could entertain guest, and I waited for Simone to wake up. She is so cute when she is sleeping. I put my hand on her head and felt her hair. Her hair is so soft. I see her eyes opening. I _

_am glad that she is awake..._

_**SPOV:**_

_ I woke up in this gigantic room that has no windows. I look up and Matt is sitting next to me. I sat up and said "What happened? Where am I?" He picks me up and sits me in his lap. _

_He hugged me and said "You are at the party still, but you passed out. You will be safe now and we are leaving soon." I nodded okay and laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head and said _

_"Laiyla said that Nathan is being sent home and he will return back to normal life at a new school and a new life. He will remember nothing about his powers." That seemed to make me a little _

_better that he was gonna have a new life, but I will never see him again. Matt knows how I feel and squeezes me tighter. Laiyla walks in and says "Your ride is here. I will stop by later at your _

_house." I give her a hug and Matt and I leave to go back to his house. On the whole entire ride home, I was quiet. I got to his room and just changed into a pair of his sweatpants and laid in bed. _

_Matt didn't come up, so I guess he is talking to his parents. I just want to go die in a hole! It sucks! I want to go back home, but I feel like I belong here, with Matt. Like I have a great bond with _

_him, like he's my lover or something. It is kinda weird, but I like it at the same time. Matt came in and he sat next to me. He started to feel through my hair. I turned to face him and he said "How _

_are you doing baby? I am here if you wanna talk. Do you want to take a bath or a shower?" Maybe a shower would help me, but I don't want to move. He picked me up like he knew that I was not _

_gonna move. He took me to the bathroom and sat me on the sink. I looked into his eyes and he understood what to do. He started to pull off my sweatpants and my bra. He seems to be used to _

_seeing me naked, so I guess it doesn't bother him much..._

_**MPOV:**_

_ I need to tell her soon, but it is just not the right time yet. She is so sad and it makes me sad. I need to change her into a vampire before she starts to loose her power. I should _

_just do it right now, but not when she is like this. I need to wait until she gets really close to me again. And I don't know how long that will take. Maybe if I just tell her, she may not mine. But if I _

_do tell her and she does not want to be with me, well then it will just end badly. Ugh! I don't know what to do! I turned to her and she looked at me with just sad eyes. I will do it when she is in _

_the bath, and besides, it's almost midnight anyway, so it is the best time! I placed her in the bath tub, and I guess I will get in with her too. It will be kinda weird, but I need to do it now..._

_**SPOV:**_

_ Matt is getting in too! Holy shit! Well I don't mind anyway because I am to sad to care. He started to run water down my back. It was so warm; he was so warm. He whispered "Do _

_you love me? Do you want me to be by your side forever?" I do want him to be with me forever! I already lost one, and he is the last one left. I said "Yes; I want you to be with me forever." The _

_next thing I knew, he bit me and was drinking my blood. I got really dizzy and passed out again..._

_**MPOV:**_

_ I passed her out so she will not be awake for it. I sucked part of my blood from me and left it in my mouth. I kissed her and pushed the blood down her throat so she would drink it. _

_The next thing I knew, a big purple light shot out of her again. I can tell that she was changing. She woke up while I was trying to push it, but then she accepted it and started to drink it. She _

_knew exactly what was going on. Now she is a vampire..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**SPOV:**_

_ My body feels like it is being crushed together, into many pieces. My throat is burning like it is on fire. I feel like I am falling into a black hole and not coming out. I also have a craving for blood; lots of it. I woke _

_up to seeing Matt with blood coming from his lip. I sat up and licked it from his lip. He smiled and said "That's my girl." He picked me up and sat me on the sink. I cannot remember much of what happened tonight, but all I _

_know is that I smell blood and flesh, but it is not blood that I want to really drink, it smells like family to me. Matt handed me a towel and I dried off. I looked into the mirror and I saw red eyes. They must be mine. Matt _

_turned me around and kissed me once again on the lips. I can still taste blood from his tongue. It taste so good, like candy. I let go and he helped me change back into some clothes. I walk out and his parents were standing _

_in the doorway. I sat down on the bed and his dad said "I guess that was your decision. I hope you made a good one." I am all bit confused on what he is talking about. Before I was able to say anything, Ms. Yuuki came _

_over and opened my mouth and said "Well she does have a good bite on her, so she will be a good one, I can tell." They smiled at me and walked out of the room. I went to the mirror and opened my mouth. I saw a pair of _

_fangs in my mouth and they are really sharp! Matt came over and sat next to me. I sat my head on his shoulder and said "Matt, am I a vampire now?" He did not answer for a couple of seconds, but then he sighed and said _

_"Yes you are Simone, and you are my lover as well." Wait! Did he say lover? Holy shit! This really did happen, didn't it! I sat up and pinned him down on the bed as hard as I could! I sat on top of him and said "What will _

_happen to me now? I am scared! He sat up and put his hands on my face. He said "Don't worry. I will be by your side forever, trust me. I will work you through this. Everything will be okay." I put my head on his chest. I do _

_not like this at all, but I will have to get used to it. I sat up really quickly for some reason. I smell a very sweet sent, which I cannot resist. Matt grabbed me and held me down. I tried to get up, but he would not let me. _

_"You cannot go to it. It is the smell of blood. You will get used to it once you drink more blood." he said. I looked up at him and he moved his hair over, exposing his neck to me. I looked at him and he gave me a gaze like go _

_ahead and drink. I felt my fangs move out and I licked his neck. I bit into him and I can already taste his blood, it is really sweet and it is filling me up fast, like I have a full belly. I removed my fangs and licked the excess _

_blood on his neck. He pulled me up and said "You did not drink as much as I thought you were gonna. Are you okay Kitty?" That was the first time that he had called me kitty. I guess that is my nickname. I felt my stomach _

_and it is full and happy. I got up and started to jump around to some crazy music that came on the radio. Matt joined me as well and then picked me up and laid me on the bed. He laid down next to me and we started to _

_kiss. His lips are so tasty and sweet, just like blood. He started to kiss my neck and started to make his way down. I have never had experience in the sex department, but I guess Matt will work me through it. He stood _

_over top of me and started to take off my clothes, but then I heard the door open. Matt turned around and it is Laiyla! She is standing there with a scared facial expression. I am in deep shit now! "What the fuck are you _

_doing?" she said. Matt got up really quickly and I fixed my shirt, so we can pretend like nothing happened. Laiyla walked over to me and opened my mouth. She said "Damn, those are sharp. They are sharper than mine!" I _

_guess that was a compliment. Matt grabbed by the waist like he thinks that I will kill her or something like that. Why would I hurt my best friend? I removed his hands and walked over to Laiyla and smiled. She gave me a _

_big hug. I miss her hugs. _

_ We sat around and ate some pizza and junk food. We watched some anime and stupid stuff. I have not had this much fun since I could remember. To tell you the truth, I don't remember anything since I woke up _

_really. Laiyla looked at me with kinda concerned eyes, but then went back to watching Bleach. Matt let me lay my head on his chest and I started to fall asleep. I heard the door open and it was Laiyla leaving. She pointed at _

_Matt, so I looked up and he is fast asleep. He is really cute when he sleeps. I put on some calming music and laid down again. My throat is killing me, but I will get over it. I drifted off into a deep sleep. Now we will see what _

_happens tomorrow….._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~**_

_ I woke up to the smell of actual food! I ran downstairs and I saw Matt cooking for the first time ever! It is actually kinda scary. I walk over and hugged him. "Good morning baby. You hungry?" he said. I nodded my _

_head yes and sat down at the table. He brought me out a plate and he sat down next to me. "My parents are gonna be out of town for a while, so we will have the house to ourselves for a while. Ryan got out of the hospital _

_so him and Laiyla are gonna come over soon and we are going to go shopping. Is that okay with you?" he said. I nodded my head okay and continued to eat. I finished and gave the plate to Matt. He dropped it and chased _

_me around the kitchen and into the family room. I feel onto the couch, which was really funny. Matt also fell on top of me, which was funny. I looked into his eyes, which were sky blue at the time. They are so pretty! He _

_leaned in for a passionate kiss. His lips are so soft and taste great! He sat up and pulled me with him. I ran upstairs so I could change, but I have nothing to wear! I found a pair of my ripped up skinny jeans, a blue _

_c__heckered sweat shirt, a black shirt and my converses. I threw them on and brushed my hair and slipped down the stairs. The door bell opened and right before I opened it, Ryan came in and fell on top of me! I guess he _

_really missed me! I got up and gave Laiyla a hug. Ryan came over to me and opened my mouth. "Damn, you got a good pair!" he said. I guess he is talking about my fangs. They are really sharp. Matt grabs my hand and we _

_leave the house. I am curious in where we are going, but I guess I will find out!_

_ We get to the mall, which seems like it has gotten bigger since I have been here last. It is weird because I can smell everyone and can tell their blood type. Matt pulls me along with him. Laiyla told me that she _

_wanted to get her ear pierced again, which I did not care. Maybe I will get mine done too! We walk into Hot Topic and she goes to the counter and gives the guy a hug. She pulls me along and says "she wants to get her _

_cartilage done too!" what? I did not decide what I wanted done! She really is pushy. We walk into the back room, where there's a table and a chair. Laiyla sits in it first and I held her hand. The guy pierced her right ear. It _

_was a black earning, and it was pretty! She laid me in the chair and I grabbed her hand with all my might! But it did not hurt as much as I thought. The earning is black and purple. It is sexy! I get up and shop around for a _

_bit. I got some more skinny jeans, some shirts with bands on it, some bleach and soul eater shirts, a gir wallet, and a new choker. Laiyla got a new jacket, new shoes, necklace and some make up. I was gonna pay for it, _

_but Matt stopped me and paid for me. He is so sweet!_

_ We also went to some more shops and I got some more jeans, shirts, jacket, sweatpants, bras and make up. The guys wanted to go with us for bra shopping, but we kicked them out. We took some epic pictures _

_of us in our bras n stuff, which we made the boys work for the pictures, which was really funny! We finally got to the food court, but I was not hungry so I ate some of Matt's food. We sat around and talked about random _

_shit, but mostly about how horrible the hospital is. Ryan kept going on how they would not give him any coffee and stuff like that. I laughed and then put my head on Matt's shoulder. He tapped on my shoulder and _

_whispered "There is a shop that I want to show you really quickly." I nodded my head okay and we got up. H grabbed my hand and he took me to this jewelry store. There is so many pieces of jewelry that I want! He took _

_me up to the clerk and said "Hey Sara. I'm here with Simone." Her eyes lit up and she came around and gave me a hug. "Oh my gosh! This is the famous Simone! She is as pretty as you told me!" she said. I am a bit _

_confused, but it is a good confuse. She leaded me over to this one counter and handed Matt a box. "This should be perfect for her!" she said. Matt turned to me with the box in his hand. "Simone, I have always loved you _

_ever since I laid my eyes on you. You are amazing, beautiful girl and I want to be by your side forever. Will you promise that you will be by my side, for eternity?" I nodded my head yes and he opened the box. It is a _

_stunning sterling silver ring, with my birth stone on it, which is purple. The band has a engrave that says "Together, always." I started to cry tears of joy. I hugged him as tight as I could. I cannot believe that he is giving _

_me a promise ring! This is way big for me! He puts the ring on my ring finger and it fits just right! I gave him a long, lingering kiss. He grabbed me and walked me back to the food court. Laiyla was standing, waiting for us. _

_She grabbed my hand with the ring on it and screamed! I guess she really likes it too!_

_ We walked around for a bit more and we got some more jeans and make up. We also got our hair done too! I died my hair all black with purple tips on the ends and got it layered. Laiyla got her highlights touched _

_up and got her hair layered also. The day has been really great! We all went back to our house and ordered some Chinese food and some junk food. Matt and I went upstairs and laid down, while Ryan and Laiyla went out for _

_coffee. I got a sensation in my fangs, like I need blood or else I will pass out. Matt looked at me and knew what was wrong. He pulled his neck out and without thinking, I pinned him down and bit my fangs into his neck. I _

_do not like doing this, but he says that I will get easier over time. I drunk enough until I got full. I kissed Matt and he said "I still think you are not drinking enough, but it is your decision." I smiled and I grabbed his hand _

_and we ran down the stairs. We jumped around and danced to some awesome music! It was funny because I jumped on the couch and I slipped and fell on my ass! While we were dancing, Ryan and Laiyla came in and saw _

_us, so they joined us in our epic dancing contest! Me and Laiyla won, since we danced like sexy hookers! The guys were really happy that we did that! We turned down the music and we ate some awesome food and some _

_coffee. I didn't really eat much, since my stomach was already full. I actually got really tired, so we popped in The Pirates Of The Caribbean movie. I am not sure which one it is, but I don't really care. I laid down on Matt's _

_shoulder and started to fall asleep. Ryan woke me up because he wanted to talk to me, so I got up and followed him to Matt's room. He sat down on the bed and I sat next to him. "So how has things been, since you have _

_been turned? It must be really hard to adjust to things." he said. "It is not as hard as I thought. I thought it would be impossible to adjust to it, but I actually don't mind it much." I said. Ryan looks into my eyes and grabs _

_me and gives me a hug. I miss his hugs. It reminds me of someone else's hugs, but I am not sure who that person is. I look up at Ryan and said "I have missed you, big brother. Don't leave me or Laiyla ever again!" He _

_smiled and I leaned into his chest. I fell asleep in his arms. Now I am in a deep sleep…._

_**RPOV:**_

_ She is so cute when she sleeps. She also seems to remember nothing about Nathan at all, which I guess is a good thing. I never wanted her to be a vampire, but I wonder why Matt turned her? I guess I will never _

_have that questioned answered! I put Simone on my back and carried her downstairs. Matt waited for me and grabbed her from me. They sure do make a cute couple though….._

_**MPOV:**_

_ Ryan put Simone in my arms and I sat her in my lap. She sure has had much excitement today, so she is tired out! She is so cute when she sleeps. I wonder what they talked about, but I will keep that question _

_to myself. Laiyla and Ryan fell asleep while watching the movie also. I love Simone so much, that it kills me to see her in this pain. I do have regrets turning her, but I also have feelings of joy and happiness. Maybe I should _

_sleep, so I can rest for tomorrow!…_


End file.
